


Both of You

by BitterSnowflake



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterSnowflake/pseuds/BitterSnowflake
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston & Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/You, tom hiddleston/pregnant reader
Kudos: 36





	Both of You

You were pregnant and home alone while Tom was away doing an interview for his upcoming Loki series. It was your first child and you were both looking forward to becoming parents. You were far gone in the pregnancy and your back was killing you. You were sitting on the sofa watching TV while eating a spicy noodle dish you had been craving.

After you finished your food you laid down on the sofa and put a hand on your stomach as you felt the baby kicking. You smiled at first at how lively your little child was in there, but as the kicking grew more intense you began to worry. What if the child was panicking? Had the food been too spicy? Was your child in distress? Did it want to come out? All kinds of questions were spinning through your head as you picked up your phone to call Tom. You had agreed to only call him in case of emergency when he was away at work. And if this wasn't an emergency, you didn't know what was. Your baby could be dying just because you gave in to your cravings. You considered calling an ambulance instead, when Tom answered his phone. 

"Is everything alright?" he asked concernedly. 

"No," you cried into the phone.

"[Your name], darling. What’s going on?" he said in a serious voice. 

"I'm afraid I might have hurt the baby," you managed to stutter out between your sobs. Oh God, what if you had hurt the baby? You cried even harder. 

"What happened? Did you fall?" Tom asked, sounding alarmed. 

"No, I ate some spicy noodles and the baby began kicking like crazy," you told him as tears ran down your face. "I'm so sorry."

"You… you ate something spicy and the baby began to kick?" Tom questioned, his voice considerably calmer than before. 

"Like crazy," you added. "I think the baby might be panicking. Maybe the food was too spicy."

"Oh, darling," Tom spoke calmly into the phone, his voice having a soothing effect on you. "I can assure that you've not hurt the baby with spicy noodles." 

"How can you be so sure?" you questioned skeptically. 

"Because the doctor told us that spicy foods are safe for the baby during our last checkup. We asked her, remember?" Tom reminded you.

"Oh," you uttered as you remembered your doctor's words. 'Spicy food is completely safe for the baby, though it might make you uncomfortable by giving you heartburn, especially during the last trimester.' You felt yourself blush as you calmed down. The kicking wasn't as intense anymore, but the baby was still active and it felt as though he or she was playing around inside your belly. You smiled as you laid back in the sofa. "I hope I didn't ruin the interview for you." You could hear Tom laugh at the other end of the line. 

"We rescheduled it, so it’s alright," he assured you, causing you to feel embarrassed. You had ruined the interview for him. "I'm on my way home now, darling. Please, try to stay calm and I'll be right there with you."

"Okay, thank you," you replied and made an attempt to get back up from the sofa to make Tom some tea. But your back was hurting too much as you tried, so you remained laying on the sofa until he came home to find you there.

"Oh, darling," he said with a bright smile as you struggled to get up to greet him properly. He put his arm around you and carefully helped you up. You could tell by the look on his face that he was holding back his laughter. He embraced you lovingly and kissed the top of your head. For some reason the feelings just washed over you and you began to cry. Maybe it was tears of relief over the fact that you were no longer scared and alone. "It's alright, honey. I'm here now. Everything's going to be alright," he said soothingly.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you at work," you apologised once you had calmed down again. Tom took a step back, placed his hands on your shoulders and looked at you intently. 

"Don't apologise for that," he told you earnestly. "I've told you to call me in case of emergency."

"Yes, but it turned out to not be a real emergency. I just thought it was," you said embarrassedly. 

"If you thought it was an emergency, it was an emergency to you and that's when I want you to call me. Don't feel bad about it. I'm glad you called me," Tom reassured you. You smiled at him as he got down to talk to the life growing inside of you. "Don't scare mommy like that," he scolded the baby playfully and put his ear against your stomach, as if to listen for a response. Tom then spoke in an adorably bright baby voice. "I'm sorry I scared you mommy." Tom stood back up and looked at you in faked awe. "Did you hear that? The baby is not even born yet, but can already talk! How is that even possible?" You laughed at his dorkiness.

"Stop being ridiculous. Our baby doesn't sound like that," you told him amusedly.

"Then how does our baby sound?" Tom asked you, crossing his arms. 

You smiled and put on your best baby voice. "I sound like this. Hi daddy!"

Tom laughed heartily and got down to eye level with your stomach again. “Hi baby!” he said happily. You felt the baby kick, and it was almost as if it was in response to the sound of its father’s voice.

“The baby’s kicking again!” you said excitedly. You guided Tom’s hand on top of your stomach where the baby was kicking. His face lit up with joy as he felt the baby move underneath his hand. It didn’t matter how many times he had felt it before, Tom got this excited every single time he felt the baby move.

You smiled to yourself as you heard Tom speak softly to the baby living inside of you. You were so lucky to have him. He smiled up at you, as though he could feel the love you had for him. 

"I love you," he told you and touched your stomach again. "Both of you."

You put your hand on top of his. "And I love you too," you said. "Both of you."


End file.
